


After Quidditch Practice

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Jaehyun and Johnny catch Mark staring in the shower after quidditch practice.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	After Quidditch Practice

“Mark’s staring at you again.” Johnny said to Jaehyun, the pair showering after a long quidditch practice. Jaehyun glanced over his shoulder, seeing Mark hastily turn away. 

Jaehyun knew he was attractive and he knew people looked at him. He’d developed a sixth sense about it over the years, always able to tell when someone was watching him in a way that wasn’t exactly platonic.

Which is why it didn’t take long for Jaehyun to notice Mark staring at him whenever they were in the locker room together. Jaehyun didn’t mind, Mark was new to the team and it wasn’t like the staring was hurting anyone. Plus Mark was cute, and Jaehyun had a thing for cute boys.

“Hey Mark.” Jaehyun shouted over the spray of the showers, moving to stand by the younger. “Good job at practice today. You caught that snitch so fast.”

“Thanks.” Mark replied, clearly trying his best not to blatantly eye fuck Jaehyun. Johnny watched from across the room, already knowing what Jaehyun had in mind for their new seeker.

“You can look, I don’t mind.” Jaehyun said, Mark’s face going bright red. Mark stuttered, not knowing how to react. Jaehyun took another step forward, standing just a few inches away from Mark and staring down at the boy. 

“If you want maybe you can do more than look.” Jaehyun asked, reaching down and giving his half hard dick a squeeze. “Do you want to do more than look?”

Mark nodded, eyes fixed on Jaehyun’s slowly growing cock. Grabbing Mark’s wrist, Jaehyun led the boy’s hand towards his dick, letting out a hiss as Mark curled his fingers around the thick shaft and began stroking.

Unable to stop himself, Mark sank to his knees and sucked the head of Jaehyun’s dick into his mouth. Jaehyun groaned as the wet heat of Mark’s mouth surrounded him, the younger moving lower onto Jaehyun’s cock until the flat head hit the back of his throat.

Mark bobbed happily on Jaehyun’s cock, taking full advantage of the opportunity to map out every inch with his tongue. Jaehyun leaned against the wall, the combination of Mark’s hot mouth and the hot water from the shower feeling incredible. Seeing the impact he was having on Jaehyun filled Mark with pride, the younger moving even faster on Jaehyun’s dick.

Tired of watching, Johnny walked towards the pair, his erection swinging between his legs with each step. Realizing Johnny had joined them, Mark pulled off Jaehyun and turned towards the other boy, eyes going wide at the sight of Johnny’s huge dick.

“Big right.” Johnny teased, seeing Mark’s reaction. 

“Yeah.” Mark replied as he wrapped his fingers around Johnny’s dick, the shaft was so thick Mark wasn’t able to fully grasp it. 

“Well come on.” Johnny said, threading his fingers through Mark’s hair and guiding the boy’s mouth towards his cock. “Let’s see how much you can take.”

Mark did his best but in the end he only managed to swallow 6 inches of Johnny huge dick. However the older boy didn’t seem to mind, moaning loudly as Mark bobbed on the top half of his cock and stroked what didn’t fit in his mouth. 

While Mark got better acquainted with Johnny’s cock Jaehyun walked out of the room, returning a moment later with his wand. Getting on his knees behind Mark, Jaehyun muttered a spell and Mark groaned as he felt his hole stretch. Another mutter from Jaehyun and lube appeared on Mark’s hole, Jaehyun giving a satisfied hum before placing his wand on a small shelf and lifting Mark’s ass so the boy’s clenching entrance hovered above Jaehyun’s cock.

“Let me know if you want me to stop.” Jaehyun whispered in Mark’s ear, the younger letting out a groan in response and lowering himself onto Jaehyun’s dick.

Smirking, Jaehyun grabbed Mark’s hips and pushed the boy the rest of the way down. Mark pulled off Johnny and let out a guttural moan as he clenched around Jaehyun, adjusting to the thick cock filling him up. Jaehyun let Mark get used to the feeling, waiting until the younger decided to start moving.

Taking a deep breath, Mark began bouncing on Jaehyun’s dick, resting his head on Johnny’s firm thigh as he felt every inch of Jaehyun’s cock drag along his sensitive walls. 

Mark soon found a good pace and went back to blowing Johnny as he rode Jaehyun, swirling his tongue around the head of Johnny’s cock as he slammed himself down into Jaehyun’s lap. Mark’s leaking erection slapped loudly against his stomach as he bounced on Jaehyun’s dick, leaving streaks of precum across his abs.

Jaehyun groaned loudly as Mark’s hole moved along his dick, thrusting up lightly to chase the tight heat. Mark moaned around Johnny’s cock as he felt Jaehyun start bucking up into him, clenching down around the older boy to encourage him to go faster.

Understanding what Mark wanted, Jaehyun gripped the boy’s hips and began thrusting faster into the tight hole. Mark’s muffled moans echoed off the shower walls, encouraging Jaehyun to fuck him even harder. 

Mark grabbed his aching erection, stroking it in time with Jaehyun’s hard thrusts. It wasn’t long before Mark felt his orgasm approaching, fist a blur as he desperately chased the pleasure. With a muffled whine Mark came, clenching down around Jaehyun as he pumped rope after rope of cum onto the tiled floor. 

“Fuck.” Jaehyun grunted, slowing his thrusts into the still spasming hole. “You want a turn?”

“Definitely, but let’s take this outside, the others should be gone by now.” Johnny replied, pulling his dick out of Mark’s mouth as Jaehyun lifted the youngest off his lap. 

Johnny and Jaehyun helped Mark to his feet before turning off the shower and dragging Mark out into the locker room, laying him face first on the bench that sat in the center of the room. Jaehyun once again stretched Mark’s hole, knowing he’d need it if he was going to take Johnny’s monster cock.

“Are you ready for this?” Jaehyun asked, crouching in front of Mark to stare into the youngest’s eyes.

“Yes.” Mark croaked back, voice hoarse from blowing Johnny for so long.

Satisfied, Johnny draped himself over Mark’s body, slipping his dick into the stretched out hole. Mark let out a broken cry as he felt the mammoth cock making its way deeper inside him, Johnny moving carefully to ensure he didn’t hurt the boy.

After what felt like hours Johnny was finally buried inside Mark, the youngest letting out a whine at the realization of just how much dick was currently inside of him. Johnny didn’t move, waiting until Mark was squirming to slowly begin thrusting into the boy.

“Faster.” Mark whined, “Don’t be gentle.”

Groaning, Johnny gripped Mark’s hips tightly and sped up. It wasn’t long before Johnny was pounding hard into Mark, brutally fucking the youngest as Jaehyun stroked his cock slowly, watching Mark fall apart. 

Broken cries fell from Mark’s lips each time Johnny thrust into him, the oldest quickly finding Mark’s prostate and targeting the bundle of nerves. Tears of pleasure streamed down Mark’s cheeks as his dick throbbed, hard again and desperate for any attention. 

“Harder! More! Please!” Mark cried, nails digging into the bench as he slammed his hips back to meet Johnny’s thrusts.

“You want more.” Johnny whispered huskily into Mark’s ear, making the younger shiver. “How about you take me and Jaehyun at the same time. You want that?”

Mark couldn’t stop the long whine he let out at the thought, hole clenching around Johnny as he imagined Jaehyun’s thick cock filling him as well. Turning to look at Johnny, eyes filled with desire, Mark replied, “Yes.”

Smirking, Johnny pulled out of Mark and lifted the boy off the bench, laying down on his back and lowering Mark back onto his cock. Once he had Mark fully seated in his lap Johnny wrapped his arms around Mark and pulled the boy forwards, stroking the younger’s back soothingly. Moving forward, Jaehyun stretched Mark even further and added even more lube to the boy’s hole.

“Let us know if you wanna stop.” Jaehyun said, Mark nodding firmly before burying his face in Johnny’s chest.

Gulping, Jaehyun pressed the head of his cock against Mark’s already stuffed hole, letting out a groan as it popped inside. Mark whined against Johnny’s shoulder, the oldest shushing him as Jaehyun slowly slid further into Mark, eventually managing to bury himself inside the youngest as well.

“Shit.” Jaehyun groaned, leaning down and kissing Mark’s back as the older two let Mark adjust to the thick cocks stretching him further than he’d ever been stretched before.

Johnny and Jaehyun stayed still as Mark adjusted, waiting until the youngest said they could move. Feeling ready, Mark turned towards Jaehyun and gave him a nod, the older boy tightening his grip on Mark’s hips and beginning to thrust into the boy.

“Fuck!” Mark whined as pleasure tore through him, his dick throbbing as it leaked precum all over Johnny’s stomach. Jaehyun smirked at the sound, quickly finding the right pace.

Once Jaehyun had built up a steady rhythm Johnny started moving, timing his thrusts with Jaehyun’s so that Mark was always full of at least one dick. Mark clung to Johnny for dear life as pleasure tore through him, his body not knowing how to react to the feeling of Jaehyun and Johnny constantly fucking into his prostate.

Mark ground his erection against Johnny’s abs, the ridges providing the friction Mark so desperately craved. The combination of Johnny’s abs rubbing against his dick and Jaehyun and Johnny assaulting his prostate was too much for Mark, and with a broken cry he felt his second orgasm crash into him.

Biting down on Johnny’s shoulder, Mark covered the older boy’s stomach with his load, Jaehyun and Johnny both moaning as they felt Mark’s tight hole spasming around them. Johnny didn’t last long, throwing his head back and growling as he started pumping his load deep into Mark. The feeling of Johnny’s cum splashing against his hard dick was too much for Jaehyun and he too added his cum to Mark’s used hole.

Panting, Jaehyun and Johnny carefully pulled out of Mark, leaving the youngest laying on the bench to recover as they got dressed. Cum leaked out of Mark’s gaping hole but he didn’t care, too focused on keeping his eyes open and remembering every second of what had happened to worry about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bottom Mark moment and here we are. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
